


病

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape, sm, 中文, 角色可能死亡, 超自然现象。, 重口
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>海难的意外，kyle溺水失踪，下落不明。<br/>得知朋友“死亡”后，stan精神异常选择性失忆忘记kyle。（两人曾发生关系）他开始出现幻听，被确诊为精神疾病，最终被迫答应治疗...</p><p>在此同时，他看到了kyle的幻影，<br/>在cartman与kenny帮助找出真相。</p>
            </blockquote>





	病

> 惊醒在刺骨的寒风是近月来Stan•Marsh每夜的惯例。冷汗浸透了他的床铺，汗渍的粘腻感紧贴在皮肤上这种真实的触感让他从梦魔中醒来。他的胸膛起伏不停，明明清楚的意识到自己干燥灼烧的喉咙，却没有心情喝一滴水。

水。那让人窒息的水，涌进气管胸腔的水。

 

上个月险些丧命在海水，这种回忆会让他全身战栗.. 他要学会抑制关于水的任何想象，否则他下一秒会无法呼吸。所谓的创伤性记忆治疗，最好用的药就是停止该死的臆想。

他已经活下来了，还有什么好怕的呢？他究竟在怕什么？

【stan...】  
那个声音好似隐约的萦绕在房间里，梦里他那么空灵，现在却比窗外的凛风还要强劲。很快这音节回荡在他的双耳，敲击耳鼓，充斥了他的鼓膜  
【stan...】  
Stan逐渐消失了除此外外界的声音，听不见雪花落地的声音或隔壁的鼾声。这事实让人心慌，他从床上滚下，跪在了地板，他闭眼用尽全力喊叫，

他需要一个答案  
于是他问道，  
他喊道：“你是谁？”

他感受到自己的声带疼痛到要撕裂，可是他听不见任何声响..

只有水波咕噜噜的闷响以及...

 

 

“stan..？ stan ？”  
他睁开眼，意识也回到正轨，映入了母亲通红泪目的双眼，这让他的心狠狠一揪。  
“太好了sweet heart，没事了没事了...一切都会好的，我在呢。这都只是幻觉而已...” 自己被Sharon紧拥在怀中，她母亲的个头相比17岁的青年来说小的多，可是对于stan来说这超越任何镇定剂，他把脸埋进母亲的羊毛衣料中

顿时间他又觉得安心许多。

 

\-------数日后，早晨--------

“早安stan，你觉得怎么样？”Sharon在厨房向下楼的儿子询问道，她的声音在浇满蜂蜜和糖浆的松饼所散发香气中听起来格外温柔

这是个周日的早晨。因为Randy出差，Shelly到外地求学，客厅格外空荡

Sharon端起两个盘子放在餐桌上，同时stan也坐在了一旁，他的眼圈还是深陷着，眼皮沉沉地搭着，“我感觉好多了” 之后尽最大努力扯出微笑，伸出右手将盘子拉到面前

他曾经蛮喜欢流淌糖浆的松饼，可是他的大脑暗示自己这是不可取的。医生说这可能是创伤所带来的改变之一，或是对记忆的混乱，也许在海难前他正为了橄榄球赛节食

这说得通。可是现在他真的没有胃口吞下三层的，那浓稠的糖浆让他觉得从内而外的恶心。  
他吃了两三口，夸赞了母亲的厨艺，但还是说明了自己胃口不好的事实，为此道歉

“不要勉强，没关系的stanly。其实吃太多甜食也对你下午的体检不大好，你没有忘记今天我们约了医生吧？”  
Sharon坐下开始吃自己的松饼

“没有妈妈..”stan讨厌那该死的听诊器和重复上百次的认知测验。他不是人们口中的疯子。他不是。

他只是，因为意外事故留下了精神创伤...他的医生和母亲都这样告诉他

“我要去Target买些食材”sharon停顿，放下手中的餐叉，她有些担心stan的回答“你要和我一起去吗？...你知道的你并不需要进到里面，也许在车里等我...去外面透透新鲜空气？”她听起来小心翼翼的，又补充道“当然如果你觉得这不妥...”

“没问题妈妈”stan清脆的打断了对方，他看到对面的人露出诧异的表情，他清了清嗓子又重复道“没问题，我也很想出门逛逛。”

他看到Sharon的面目表情足以用喜出望外来形容

他却不忍再盯着母亲的面容，于是快速的起身“我去换身衣服”他说着跑上了楼

五分钟后，他和Sharon坐进了车里。他坐在副驾驶的位置，打开了暖风，玻璃结了霜然而他们忘记提早启动车辆，这意味他们要等少许片刻到前车窗的霜慢慢化开。

暖风开到了最大，排风口发出不小的噪音。  
两人都没有说话..这让stan觉得异常的尴尬

他尝试找到个话题，很快他意识到这是个糟糕的选择

“关于那些幻听..我现在很少听见他们了”这本该是个让母亲开心的消息，可他很后悔这令sharon想起忧心的事

sharon没有回答，她的眉梢告诉stan她有些情绪上的波动，她抑制自己的泪水。过了片刻她开始驾驶车辆开上街道...，雨刷器清理着下落的雪花

“这很好宝贝...这很好”上扬的音调掺杂哭腔

...

\--Target 超市--

 

他是记忆混乱没错，但他敢确定他们绕了远路，这道道路要远比平常多出十分钟。

stan没有为此过问，他跟在sharon身后走进了超市。他帮忙推着购物车，陪她在货栏间走动..

在进入饮品区时，他发现了一个略微清瘦的人站在身后的货架前，他趁sharon挑选东西时仔细打量了下这个貌似与自己同龄的男孩

首先，他很瘦。  
其次他有红色的卷发，看起来软软的，从帽子下探出来  
再者，他有些苍白..

男孩伸手够下货架上方的一瓶水，裸露出白皙的手腕上方攀着几根青蓝的血管  
他又垂头读着瓶子的标签，从侧面看他的睫毛弯弯的上翘，有菱角鲜明的下巴和高挺的鼻子

stan呆住了

男孩也许发觉stan的视线，警觉地回头

就在stan以为自己会被认为变态的瞬间  
他眼前一片漆黑，脑内又回荡溺水时咕噜噜的闷响，

 

【stan..help】

 

等他清醒来，他发现sharon并没察觉自己的异常 还在向购物车里装商品

他调整了急促的呼吸，然后问道身旁的母亲  
“妈妈..最近镇子上有新邻居吗？”

sharon突然受惊的回头，她的眼神直直望进stan的双眼。她推着购物车就向出走，她脚步急促然后撇过头背对儿子  
“没有啊..没有..我不这么认为。如果有人搬进来的话，整个镇子都会传开来的。”

在结账时，sharon手脚麻利的把货物放上柜台的传送带，把银行卡不小心掉在了地上 她扶额叹气，stan蹲下帮她捡起。他不理解为什么sharon突然心慌起来

“谢谢stanly...你知道吗？宝贝”她开始把大包的通心粉往塑料袋里装  
“我认为你可以可医生谈谈”她咬咬嘴唇“关于这个邻居”

“为什么我要和他谈这种问题？”他对母亲提出的建议感到困惑，他还知道晚餐多半是逃不出通心粉没错了

“因为..因为也许你认识他，你最近过于紧张导致你可能忘了些镇子上的人。我是说...”sharon提起两个袋子却被stan抢过去

两人走回停车场  
“我是说你不用刻意去记起所有人，也许他们并没有必要”

她关上车门认真的对儿子说  
“stan，如果这个人让你觉得不舒服的话，不要去想他...”

stan想到刚才的感觉  
“没有”他装出敷衍的表情“怎么可能会，那就是个普通的人”

他撒了谎。  
刚才一面之缘的男孩，仅仅是背影就已经让他头晕目眩  
让他想起那场海难，  
那个呼喊他名字的声音  
冥冥中告诉他这是会帮他找回丢失记忆的重要的人

 

...

\------------诊所------------

“你好Marsh先生，那么你准备好这次测试了吗” Dr.Steve① 穿着他的白大褂推了推他的眼镜，哪怕透过镜片他的眼睛看起来还是那么小，眼珠从来没停过打转。他是镇里出了名的伪君子，他白天在诊所里人模人样，晚上就去泡那些酒吧的女孩，谁知道他睡了多少个。

“是的Dr.”stan觉得心烦，他并不想来接受这种检查...尤其对方还是个表里不如一的混蛋

Steve按动他的圆珠笔“你最近是否按时服用你的药物呢？”

“是的”

“有失眠的症状吗？”

“...是的，我会在半夜惊醒”

Dr.Steve在他的本子密密麻麻地写下了些笔记

“是因为之前你所提及的幻听吗？”他问道

“是的医生。”stan如实回答

Dr.Steve挺了挺腰板坐直说道“那么这说明药物也许解决不了根源问题。不管怎样，我还是希望你能接受电击治疗，Marsh先生...”

“我以为我再三强调过我的观点，我并不认为这有必要...”stan站起身准备离开他的办公室

“你要为你自身考虑”医生提高了音量说道

“谢谢你，我的身体状况我很清楚。我只是会梦到些残留的记忆而已”stan打开门

“还有你的母亲”他听见Dr.Steve强调道

“你是在威胁我吗？”黑发男孩有些被激怒了

“你是个明事理的孩子对吧，Stan”

Stan开门的动作僵持了一秒  
“谢谢提醒。但我不是孩子了”

他关上了医生办公室的门，看到sharon在走廊尽头等着他，他并没想好该怎样和她解释他提前结束会诊的原因

这家诊所的走廊很阴郁，也许是因为没有窗户和光线的缘故。Stan觉得这是一段异常长的距离..

听到邻近的脚步声，Sharon从等候区的座椅上带有睡意的站了起来

“嘿sweetheart..这次你觉得怎么样？医生怎么说？”她的眼睛看起来非常憔悴

Stan的心又疼了下

“医生说我很好...”这么多年过去，Stan·Marsh还不是个好“骗子”。他尝试把目光聚焦在母亲的双眼，换上一脸诚实的表情，至少他是这么认为的，他说道 “医生有些忙..我就提早出来了”

随后Sharon给了他一个拥抱，  
这是个工作日，  
在空无一人的等候区，Stan低声道..  
“我接受治疗了，我会签下同意书。”

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢各位能够读完第一章qwq  
> 文笔并不成熟...如有任何建议与对剧情的建议  
> 可以在lofter上联系我。
> 
> ID：kyleweloveu


End file.
